


He just wanted to eat his breakfast not have his future rearranged

by selenityshiroi



Series: CCS!Kurogane and Fay [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenityshiroi/pseuds/selenityshiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Kurogane in CCS!Verse. The mirror to 'And that's how Tomoyo gained a new puppy'. This is how Kurogane ended up at Daidouji Corporation in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He just wanted to eat his breakfast not have his future rearranged

When, one morning, Kurogane’s mother had arrived at the breakfast table, looked directly at him and declared, with a smile, that she hoped he liked living in Tokyo, Kurogane had stared blankly at her, chopsticks still hovering a few centimetres from his mouth, and wondered what the hell she was talking about.

Then his brain had caught up, he’d cursed the gods and fates and the magic that brought his mother prophetic dreams, and decisively decided that no matter what he was never moving from their little town.

Three weeks later he had been sitting, bored out of his mind behind the desk of the police station he’d worked at for four years since leaving High School, and wondering if following his father into the quiet local police force had really been the path for him. Whilst his father seemed to enjoy mediating property disputes and corralling the troublesome youths out of mischief (and, most of the time, into the Kendo School he ran in his spare time), Kurogane knew that this sedate pace had only come after years working for the Japan Ground Self-Defence Force and a decision to spend more time with his family.

Pooling all of the knowledge he had gained from years of idolising his father and his work, his years of kendo and martial arts training and even the years of learning how to expand his senses from his mother (which totally wasn’t magic because he loved his mother dearly but wouldn’t be caught dead using damned magic) and then using it to spend most of his time filing paperwork for petty crimes and misdemeanors seemed like a complete waste of his time. And whilst he enjoyed helping his father train the kids at the dojo, he knew he needed more.

So when he found himself looking for openings with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police in it’s many districts, he resigned himself to letting his mother’s dream guide him to his future. Just this once.

Of course, his interview had gone atrociously. Whilst the Sergeant conducting the interview had been impressed with his national Kendo and MMA championships and even approved of his work within his home town, the moment he’d realised that his Superintendent had been his father he’d made a slightly snide comment about nepotism.

Kurogane had had to leave very quickly after that and thought that he should probably wait for a position to become open in another prefecture before reapplying. At least the Sergeant hadn’t arrested him.

Private Security work, therefore, had been his next target. Although his upbringing and nature left him with a strong desire to protect the many and defend the weak, the reason he had followed his father into police work, he conceded that Tokyo was an expensive place to live and he had to eat. So protecting the few for a decent wage packet would have to do for now.

His interview for Daidouji Corporation didn’t go much better than his Metropolitan Police Interview. Whilst nepotism wasn’t an issue in a business that would probably end up being passed on from mother to daughter, and he’d tried really hard to sound respectful and not let his natural coarseness take over the conversation, letting it slip that you had no idea what the company you were applying for actually did was not the best interview tactic.

‘We really do take security very seriously at Daidouji Corp. Our business is very cutthroat and our rivals are always looking for ways to take advantage. Corporate Espionage is common and stolen designs and prototypes can cost us billions of yen.’

When the lady who had been interviewing him (he hadn’t remembered her name...something Souma) had made such a strong declaration he had assumed the company built cybertech or weapons or something else dangerous in the wrong hands.

‘Why, last year the new My Little Pony design was stolen from one of our competitors and cheap replicas were made and on shelves before the real design was released. And just before Christmas in America, too. The cost was immense.’

‘Wait, toys? You have one of the best security departments in Tokyo to protect TOYS?’

He wasn’t sure why Souma had still employed him, her indignation at his outburst had been profound. But he guessed she had seen that, despite his lack of interest in what he was protecting, he could still do the job. But he knew that she was also responsible for shoving him onto the security desk outside of the main department.

If he’d known that moving to Tokyo would be swapping one boring desk for another then he’d have never left home. But, as he stood against the door to the Security Department and watched as the elevator doors opened and a confident women with an asymmetrical bob strode through, he thought back to his mother’s phone call this morning where she wished him luck with what was to come. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to have faith that something a little more interesting was just around the corner.


End file.
